A Sweet Treat
by xELMC666x
Summary: Jon sets his girlfriend Hannah a challenge and promises if she succeeds, she'll get a sweet surprise! Can Hannah accomplish her goal? Adult situations. Written for GoodGollyMissMoxley. JonMoxley/Dean Ambrose/OC


A Sweet Treat

She wondered how this had come to be, how she was stuck in this position because it seemed like forever since she had any sugar. Her sweet tooth was legendary but her sweet but deceptive boyfriend had challenged her stubborn, competitive side and now here she was, 30 days later. No sugar consumed, no sweat treats, sugarless tea and coffee, she had zilch since the end of the phone call, where her irrational stubborn mentality had risen its ugly head and got her trapped in a wager against her boyfriend. They had been talking for ages on the phone as their insomnias linked up, almost perfectly when he chuckled deep in this throat, his voice raspy and coated with the need for sleep, after a day of meeting and greeting fans, he sounded _exhausted_ but sleep alluded him again. Hannah felt bad, but selfishly she wanted to speak to him more and more, when he said something random.

"Yeah we're all giving up something for 30 days, it's gonna be a grumpy place to work," Hannah leaned in to hear better, intrigued as his gravely voice vibrated through the phone.

"Oh yeah? What are you giving up?" she smiled idly,

"Well I cheated," he admitted in a fake embarrassed voice,

"You cheat? Colour me surprised," she smirked into the phone, he was well known for his wry ways.

"I am hurt at your lack of faith in me," he sniggered, "Seriously though, I am giving up orgasms," Hannah choked,

"How would you get orgasms without me there anyways! I swear to god if one of those Total Divas touch you-" her rant was cut short by his chuckles,

"I love when you get jealous," Hannah spluttered on air to defend herself,

"I do **not** get jealous! Especially of those divas," she huffed to herself, she wasn't jealous she just didn't want some stick thing wannabe pawing at her man when she wasn't there to protect him. Yep that was it. His chuckles came through the line again and despite her desperate want, not to laugh, she did. "Anyway, I don't get orgasms from anyone else but you and my own two hands." she could imagine him smirking proudly at himself, dimples deep in his smooth cheeks, blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he said listening to her. "So you can't even get yourself off," she giggled,

"Nope,"

"Hmm what could I give up? Sugar?" she laughed, she stopped when he wasn't laughing, oh this was bad, very, very bad. 'My big mouth!' she scolded herself internally.

"That's a good idea, you give up sugar for 30 days and nights and I shall reward you when I get home but you only get the surprise if you don't eat sugar, you know if you can give it up." the sexy son of a bitch was goading her? Seriously! The man knew she was stubborn yet here he was, goading her into some bet. "I'll give it up you son of a bitch and my present better be fucking fabulous," she mock huffed down the phone, indignation laced her voice through the phone although she knew Jon would not take offence. "Believe me babe, the present will be worth it," he chuckled again, "I better let you get some sleep, I love you my sugar fiend."

"I love you too," she laughed. It was later when Hannah lay in bed she realized how much she would be giving up, her intrigue was mostly around what her blue eyed lover would give her, she was never one for flashy gifts so she didn't know where he got off being so cocky.

She was awoken by a text, "Morning! Day 1 begins now, remember I have eyes everywhere my sugar free sugar fiend! Remember no sugar means big present! Love you x ;) J x" that smug son of a bitch, it was so _on_. She replied sweetly with, "Morning sweetie, just off to my shower to play with Mr Rabbit – no getting off now. Remember there are eyes everywhere! Love you. H x" she grinned like a fool as another text came through, "I fucking hate you babe seriously :) J x" she giggled and proceeded to get ready for the first day of her adventure of no sugar to stop her killing idiots. Oh well!

As day 30 rolled on with Jon's arrival home imminent, Hannah thought back on her journey, 30 days sugar free. Her fast day had been nothing short of a disaster, it seemed every chocolate shop, bakery and sweet shop had a sale on, surprise muffins for a colleague's birthday was also passed around her work and she discovered she loathed tea and coffee without a hit of sweetness. She had a headache for three days where nothing seemed to shift it, no matter how many times she tried have a nap in the evening. The throb was there and she knew all she needed was one teeny, tiny bit of sugar to alleviate it. Damn Jon to hell with his stupid ideas.

As the days rolled past, her cravings for sugar always went by her. She found alternatives to snack on, she avoided coffee and tea and drank Hot Chocolate instead and she refused to walk the short way to work down the delightful smelling lane where bakers, café's and restaurants were resided. She was going cold turkey and her determination only grew when she saw Jon/Dean's top being ripped off during a match. His toned back made her mouth go dry and her legs become weak, the man was gorgeous and dammit she wanted her present from him.

On day 30, Hannah showered preparing the arrival of her blue eyed boy, he had called the night before proclaiming he believed her that she had not consumed the sugar she loved and that she deserved a sweet treat. If all she was getting was an ice cream sundae, she was punching him in the balls, no matter what. His dimples would not save him if all this trouble was for a bloody ice cream sundae.

Jon stealthily slipped into Hannah's house which was empty apart from the sound of her shower running. She text him in the morning saying she'd be alone for the day and night so he knew it was the perfect time for her to receive her present. He crept upstairs and slid into her room dumping his travel bag and another black bag on the ground. He slipped his feet out of his training shoes and pulled the socks off. He had been smart, he had showered before coming here, despite his plans he wanted to be clean _to begin with_, he didn't mind getting dirty after that. His ripped jeans were hanging low on his hips, boxers carelessly avoided and left in his travel bag, it wouldn't be like he needed them and it was just a delay taking them off again. He slung his leather jacket over the chair in Hannah's room with his white wife beater following suit. He fingered his old chain around his neck before deciding he would leave it on, if nothing else it would be aesthetically pleasing for her to look at. His jeans were pushed down his toned thighs as he listened for sign of movement from his beautiful girlfriend. The shower was still running, someone was definitely on his side. He threw them over the chair and pulled the duvet and covers from Hannah's bed piling them somewhat neatly in the corner of the room so just her sheet and pillows were left and quietly climbed aboard the bed with his black bag of presents for her. He smiled putting a bowl down on a shitty plug in camping heater he had stolen from Sami for reasons he would not divulge to his friend. He filled the pot with his ingredients and lounged on the bed grinning like a Cheshire cat.

His grin doubled when he heard the shower turn off, his eyes snapped to the door as Hannah came in, he was taken aback at just how much he missed seeing her. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her hair was tousled and damp having only being towel dried, she was clothed in just a white bath towel and her face was devoid of make up. She had stopped seeing him and he breathed out, "Fuck you are beautiful,"

"You're here," her smile lit up the room and he smiled seeing her eyes shining with happiness as they always did when she smiled that big hearty smile of hers.

"I am and I bare gifts," he emptied the bag onto the bed and Hannah's breath caught in her throat.

Laying haphazardly on her bed was sugar in all variations, sherbet, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, maple syrup, butterscotch schnapps, sprinkles and whipped crème to name a few. An aroma smothered her bedroom and for the life of her, seeing Jon spread out naked on her bed was hindering her ability to coherently identify the smell. "Well Han since you did so well in your challenge, you get all these sweet things and to top it all off, you get to eat them off me," that was it, she was dreaming, she had to be. This was what he had planned, she was getting to lick and eat off each part of his delicious body? Christ he was perfect. "And since I usually lead...you can lead tonight babe." He was letting her be the dominant, holy fuck, the air left her lungs as she pondered this. She was hers completely tonight and got she wanted it more than the sugar.

She mutely dropped her towel, appreciating the look he gave her from the bed. She used to hate men staring at her body but Jon made her feel beautiful, made her feel like she was the only diamond in a coal mine. She crawled onto the bed kissing up his leg slowly, once she was eye level with the treats she smiled to herself, he was fucking sweet without covering his toned body but who knows when she'd get a chance to do this again. She kissed his hip as she opened the chocolate sauce, dropping some onto her finger and deftly sucked it off seductively looking over her lover's face, he _wanted her_ and she loved the feeling of control.

He arched and hissed as she poured the sauce over his hips and around his belly button, she smiled sprinkling the sherbet over his pubic bone, denying him her tongue for now. He would wait for the climax he was desperate for. Hannah expertly poured the caramel sauce around his nipples in neat circles with large drops of syrup over the hard buds, his throat made small growling noises as he was denied gratification and she loved each and every one. She noticed his hand move down for his now throbbing cock but her quick reflexes caught him, "Since you are intent of misbehaving I have a present for you babes," she smiled sweetly and reached into her drawer, she received furry handcuffs for a joke one year for Christmas and this seemed like the perfect time to christen them. She clasped one around his thin tanned wrist and linked it through her headboard of her bed and clasped it around the other wrist, impressed with him not arguing about being tied down. Her blue eyed boy was infamous for his need to be in control, he was a fucking alpha and everyone knew it.

She slowly licked over the chocolate sauce following the trail over one tanned hip and hip dent around his navel and back down over another hip and delicious dent. His skin was soft under her tongue as he arched up hissing for more, the handcuffs kept him at bay, he looked incredible tied down. She kissed along his pubic bone collecting up the sherbet, heat flooded her as he growled deep in his throat before it turned into a moan. "Han," it sounded gorgeous on his tongue, his pink lips parted at the soft sensation of her little pink tongue working over his straining muscles. She rubbed circles over his hips, her index fingers stroking the much softer skin of his V lines as she kissed up his body to his sticky nipples, she licked around them to mix the sickening sweet flavours slowly, her hands never leaving his hips as he wrapped his powerful thighs around her smaller body. His dick pressed against her lower stomach as she teased the solid buds before sucking the flavour off them, "Fuck Hannah, fuck don't stop," his thighs felt amazing around her and her belly fluttered as he hardened more feeling her kisses along his collarbones.

She stopped when she was facing him, turning to the pot which was no longer heating, the timer long since stopped. She dipped the spoon he had come equipped with in it and poured the substance onto his pectorals and collarbones and moaned in appreciation, she'd never eat an ice cream sundae again unless it was off him. She licked and kissed the sauce off his pectorals slowly, slowing down even more to lap up the sauce delicately from the dips in his collarbones, he arched up stretching his elegant body out, his eyes closed in arousal, his lips parted again as another delicious moan came from his throat. She caught it by sucking on his Adam's apple, moaning herself at the vibrations his noise made. She kissed him, letting him taste the mixture of sugars he had gifted her with, his tongue massaged against hers eagerly as she held his chiselled jaw, gently keeping his face in place. She kissed down his jaw again and along his collarbone, her hand massaged his back and shoulder, her nails grazed the taught expanse of him and he arched towards her, "Fuck Han," her hands brushed his ass, as she licked over his nipples and down his stomach. The lower she got, the throatier his moans got and the more he tugged on her handcuffs.

She sucked on his hip eagerly, her fingers danced across his pubic bone, again denying his pulsing erection any attention for now. She moved her attention to his other hip and licked up his V line and along his pubic bone, enjoying the tangy taste of left of sherbet. She smirked at him and sucked his tip softly at first, expletives spilled from his mouth as his hips raised up towards her, she licked up his vein slowly and took his tip and more into her mouth again, rubbing his balls with one hand slowly as she drug her nails down his ass. "Fuck Han, babe, fuck." he moaned arching, lights danced in front on his eyes, Hannah was a goddess with her mouth. He whined uncharacteristically as Hannah let him fall from her lips, she swigged some of the Schnapps cheekily but didn't swallow instead captured his length in her mouth against, massaging her tongue against him sucking. Jon hissed low again, Hannah's hot mouth and the cold liquid sent shivers through him, "Han, Jesus babe I won't last." She giggled against him swallowing the alcohol once again letting him fall from her mouths with a pop. She untied his hands and straddled him, "Now for a small sweet treat for you."

She slid down his dick slowly, she was wet and hot for him, she was more ready that she had ever been, delaying gratification had been beneficial for her. She grabbed the can of whipped crème and sprayed some on her breasts and nipples and leaned over Jon, moaning throatily as he slowly but eagerly sucked and licked every inch of the crème off her breasts, sucking on her nipple longer than needed, the crème long gone. She rocked back and forth on him, his calloused fingers sent electricity through her hips as he held them, moving them to a speed he deemed right. She was so full of him, she leaned down and captured his mouth in a kiss as one of his hands tangled in her drying hair. His thrusts came faster and deeper into her as she rocked and pushed down with more feeling, despite her gift, the true gift was him being home. God she had missed this man in her life, phone calls and text messages only held of the longing for so long. He bounced her slightly up and down his length and she felt dizzy with the pleasure, her muscles clenching and pulsing around him tightly as his coiled tight. "Fuck babe let go," he urged as he pulled her down for another searing kiss, his finger rolling her engorged clit between his thumb and index finger. She came hard as he released into her, the kiss deepening with meaning and need as she fisted his hair with both hands, one of his hands was still tangled in her tresses as slowly he stopped fingering her clit in the expert way he did.

He rolled his hips riding out the intense orgasm as she slowly rocked hers, "God baby did I miss you," he said against her hair. Sweet kisses placed on her head as she lay on his chest.

"I missed you too, god you have no idea how much." Hannah smiled, "Thank you for my gift, I'm all sticky now,"

"That makes two of us," Jon laughed, "Tell you what second round can be in the shower," his eyes flashed with the mischief and playfulness she fell in love with.

"Ooh sounds interesting," she giggled kissing him softly,

"You can even wash my back because I know how much you love it," he grinned cheekily, dimples deep in his cheeks, he was mischief personified today.

"You little shit," she giggled, she kissed his jaw and grinned at the soft noises he made, "I love all of you, your back is just a bonus,"

"I love you too babe," he smiled, "Your ass is just a bonus for me,"

"Jon!" Hannah squealed as he struck her ass playfully and lifted her, wrapping her around his hips, strutting confidently to the bathroom. Hannah was dizzy with pleasure from the sugar, the orgasm and the knowing that this was just the beginning for her. Jon was supposed to be home for three days, she could get a lot more out of him in that time.

She welcomed the hot spray to remove the sugary sweetness from her body and his, she smiled big as Jon leaned in for another deep, passionate kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair again. She could definitely get used to him being like this more often.


End file.
